


Blood of a Speedster

by Icechild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Injured, Best Friends, Blood, Cute, Flash - Freeform, Flash Fic, Gore, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Near Death, Olivarry, Prison, Protective Oliver, Punishment, Sad Barry, Season 3 Spinoff, Speed Force, Speed Force Prison, Worry, flarrow, olibarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: When Wally was sucked into the Speed Force Barry knew he had to get him back. Cisco calls in the original team Arrow for moral support for Barry. Instead of running them both out Barry feels guilty and locks himself within the prison. When the Speed Force attacks him for it will Barry make it out alive? What will happen when Oliver suddenly sees his boyfriends vitals vanish into near flat lines?





	Blood of a Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing! All rights go to their proper owners. I do NOT own Flash or any of its characters. All of this is simply for creative enjoyment so please.  
> Enjoy!

Wally was trapped within the Speed Force and it was all his fault. He laid in the medical bay staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that went wrong and how all of it was his fault. He couldn't help but think that Joe and Iris were mad that it wasn't him. Cisco, Caitlin, and Julian too. He was sure that everyone was angry that Wally had been taken and not him. After all, Kid Flash was faster wasn't he? Jesse was here now. With both of them Central City didn't need the Flash anymore. It should have been him. He felt like he couldn't breathe any time he thought about it. Everyone had to hate him now. He made Flashpoint, he was the reason for all of this. Wally was suffering a fate worse than death all because of him. It should have been him... 

An idea hit him that sent him running into the cortex where everyone was still standing talking in hushed whispers, no doubt about him and his mistakes.  
"I have an idea to save Wally."  
"What?" The faces that turned to him acting like he had just stabbed them all with a poison.  
"I can go into the Speed Force and get him out. I built the prison in the future so maybe it will listen to me. I can get him out, Joe. I can bring him home."  
"Barry-"  
"No. I'm doing it. I can't let him stay in there. I need to do this just, please. I'm going to get him out of there. He doesn't deserve it."  
He flashed out into the hallway and listened behind him to hear them begin preparations and silently mumbled to himself.  
"He doesn't deserve it, because I do."  
With that he left to go on a run of the city. Regardless if it needed him or not he loved Central City. He loved the people in it. None of them loved him, or at least that's what he thought.  
Cisco made a phone call after Barry had left. A phone call to a certain Star City vigilante. They all knew about the not so secret relationship between Barry and Oliver. They would always visit each other for 'training' that would end at one of their apartments late at night and into the morning, cooking breakfast together and longing looks. When no one was watching there was a touch, an 'I love you', a kiss. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were all on the first train out of Star City on their way to see the scarlet speedster.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning everyone waited in the speed lab. Caitlin and HR at their stations, Cisco preparing himself to help Barry into the Speed Force, Joe, Iris, and Jesse off to one side while team Arrow sat on the other. Barry came in not long after and looked around the room until his eyes met with Oliver's. They waited like that for a second, Oliver silently asking Barry not to go while Barry quietly begging him to let him. Barry looked away first. Barry pulled the cowl over his face and Cisco walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Both of you come back okay? We can't lose you both."  
"I'm going to bring Wally home okay?"  
"You make sure you come back to though, alright? Central City needs the Flash."  
All he did to respond was look at his feet and take a deep breath. Cisco gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before asking Caitlin if everything was a go. Two checks of the vital readers and comm systems later Cisco was opening the way for Barry to go in. A second later the scarlet speedster was gone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the Speed Force was like a nightmare version of the real world. The same familiar halls and paths and scenes he had always seen and always know with muted colors and something off with them. He continued to walk in what seemed like the CCPD version from hell. Everything seemed like it had been abandoned for years. Dust was collecting in several places as well as place spider webs in the corners.  
"Wally?"  
He was hesitant about walking around this place. He wasn't sure what he was going to find after all the Speed Force was like walking in space. He took three more steps forward before a familiar face showed right in front of him. Eddie Thawne. The first man that Barry couldn't save.  
"Hello Barry."  
"Eddie?...No. You aren't him. Speed Force."  
"That's right. Why are you here?"  
"Where's Wally?"  
"Taking Savitar's place in the prison you created." No longer were they kind to him. They were cold, angry, after all he had ruined everything hadn't he?  
"How do I get him out?"  
"You can't."  
"I'm going to."  
"Fine, but if you're so determined to do this then prove it to us. Out run this, and you can take his place."  
Before Barry could ask them what they meant a time wraith came right for him. He ran as fast as he could to get away from it, remembering what happened when zoom had been hit by them. Hunter was another mistake of his. Everything that had happened to the city was his fault. He deserved all of this. He ran into the elevator just barely escaping the wraith following him. When the doors opened again he was in a hospital. Again everything looked to be abandoned and the lights flickered on and off. He walked hesitantly down the hallway towards the only door. When he looked in the window he saw Wally staring at an empty hospital bed, the look of pure sorrow on his features. Barry already knew what he was watching, he was reliving his mothers death over and over again. He was reaching for the handle when a blast of ice hit and froze the handle. Upon turning Barry saw the face of yet another dead man. Leonard Snart, another he didn't save.  
"Now now now Scarlet, we better take a moment to cool down."  
"Why? Why are you doing this? Why won't you let me save Wally?"  
"He's-"  
"Taking Savitar's place? Yeah I know that already! I'm the one that made Savitar! I'm the one who deserves to be in this prison. Even the future me agrees."  
"If you can beat me then you can save him. But a speedster must take his place."  
"I will."  
"You can't. Your time isn't up yet. Better take a chill pill."  
"Stop using him!" He didn't want to listen to it. He didn't want to hear that voice knowing that things could have been different if he had been better. He could have convinced him to stay in Central. Maybe then he wouldn't be gone.  
Barry turned away and kicked the lock shattering the ice away and opening the door, breaking Wally from his trance. Wally looked up at him in fear and shock.  
"Barry?"  
"Come on! I'm getting you out of here okay?"  
Wally simply nodded as he ran out of the room into the hallway with Barry they began to run out, no sign of the Speed Force. Turning a corner they could see the portal Cisco had for them to return home.  
"Wally you need to run."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to stay."  
"What? No, are you crazy? Barry let's go."  
A voice came from behind them, a voice that was all too familiar. His father. Both of them turned to see Henry Allen standing closer to the room a fond smile on his face as he looked at Barry.  
"Dad?...."  
"Barry that's the Speed Force, it's trying to trick you."  
"It's me son. I'm here for you."  
"Wally go. I...I want to stay here for a little bit...go back."  
"Barry-" His sentence was cut off by Barry taking steps forward towards his 'father' and running to hug him. All he could think of was his mother lying in her hospital bed and before he knew it he was running through the portal back into the real world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wally crashed through the portal stopping just outside it and looking around seeing everyone he knew and then the Arrow team. Iris and Joe instantly ran over to him giving him hugs and asking him if he was alright. Wally clung on to them for dear life as tears sprung into his eyes thinking about everything he had just seen. Oliver rose up out of his spot and looked around the room then to Wally.  
"Where's Barry?"  
The room fell silent as the others took in the missing presence. Cisco tried the comms getting only static from the other end. Caitlin put her screen on the monitors on the walls for everyone to see, Barry's vitals going steady.  
"Wally where is he? His vitals are fine but why isn't he back with us?"  
He didn't know what to tell them. He didn't know how to describe it. He didn't know if he could. Barry hadn't seemed to want to come back. He opened his mouth to tell them as best he could what all had happened in there when suddenly every screen turned red as Barry's vitals crashed to near zero.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barry held onto Henry as tight as he could. He knew it wasn't really him but the loss was so fresh in his mind he couldn't stop himself from the tears that sprung into his eyes.  
"Barry you are not allowed to be in that prison."  
"Why not?"  
"We won't allow it. You still have things to do. However, you seem to still want a punishment. How about we deal you one?"  
Without any warning Barry was pushed harshly away and into the wall. Hands were around his throat cutting off all of his air. The Speed Force was angry. They were taking out their rage in the most painful way possible for Barry. They screamed at him.  
"You were a mistake to your mother and I! You are a disgrace to this family! You do not deserve the Allen name!" Ended with a punch to the face. He couldn't fight them when they looked like this. He wouldn't, and they knew it. They changed their face again. Nora Allen. "I thought I raised you better than this. You do not deserve to be my beautiful boy. I wish you were never born. Your father and I never meant for it to happen. You shouldn't be alive right now Barry. How about we make that wish come true? After all you are a failure." A hit to the gut this time, strong enough to knock all the remaining air in his body out. He tried to cripple forward but as they changed again the strong hands holding him wouldn't let him. This time it was the man he loved. "Barry Barry Barry. I thought I asked you that we make that wish come true? Oh, but not with this face. No. That would be too simple for you. Too new and you would recover. We want to shatter you into a million pieces to make you wish true." They changed again. This time into Iris. She was different than all the rest. She had a knife in her hand. "Barry Allen, it is time for you to repent for your sins." They grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the wall yelling a name of a victim every time they did. Eddie, Snart, Caitlin, Wally, Dig, Cisco, Julian, Jay, Hunter, his dad, his mom. By the end of it his head was bleeding and he was having trouble staying up on his feet. "Goodbye Barry. You always were such a waste of money in our house."  
They shoved the knife into his chest and held it there before ripping it out. His eyes went wide and blood instantly started to soak into his suit. Within a second the Speed Force was pushing him out and back into the real world.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The entire room was in an uproar. No one knew what to do. No one wanted to lose Barry today. Oliver was desperately trying to come up with some sort of plan to rescue Barry when suddenly he was coming through the portal. Barry stood in front for half a second before collapsing to his knees and throwing up blood. He was wheezing and gasping for breath and fell into the ground looking pale as a ghost. Oliver ran to him and held him in his arms.  
"Barry. Barry hey talk to me. Barry!"  
"O-Ollie...."  
"Barry just stay with me okay? Don't leave me. Please stay with me."  
He placed a hand over Barry's wound, it had to have it his lung and they were filling with blood. He was drowning.  
"I-I deserve...t-to die....." Tears were running from both their eyes as Barry looked up at Oliver with a smile. How in god's name was he smiling.  
"No. No you don't. Barry I swear to god after you're all better we are going to have a long long talk about this."  
"I wont h-have a later..."  
"Yes you will. Don't talk like that. Please Barry please. Don't leave me...."  
"I-I love you Ollie.....Y-you were the o-only one...that still loved me......I-I love you....I-I'm sorry....."  
His eyes fluttered closed and the monitors screamed flat line. Caitlin and Julian ran back with the crash cart and a stretcher. Diggle and Felicity pulling Oliver away from Barry's all too still body. Iris, Joe, and Wally all clinging together as they watched Barry be pulled quickly into the med bay. Cisco stood in the middle as HR and Jesse hugged him. Oliver couldn't hear anything. Nothing was making sense. He couldn't read, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Losing him, losing the one person who after everything actually understood him, knew about his darkness and didn't stop from loving him, would be gone. He couldn't handle it. His legs felt weak and Dig and Felicity guided him into a chair. They were talking to him but he couldn't hear them. 'Barry,' he thought, 'if you die everything that made me whole dies with you. Please don't leave me. Not now.'  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was hours later before Catlin and Julian stepped out of the medical bay. Everyone had relocated into the cortex to be there if anything happened. They had been waiting for hours watching through the glass as both the doctors worked on the speedster. Bringing his heart rate back first on their list and Oliver couldn't take his eyes off that ragged rhythm. They stepped out and took a deep breath before looking each of them in the eye. Caitlin made eye contact with Oliver as she spoke.  
"He's stable. His healing is already repairing the damage that was done to him but we have to be careful. He can't exert himself for the next few days. You can uh, you can go see him now if you want to."  
Oliver was the first one up and no one stopped him as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Barry. They all decided it would be better to give them space anyways. Oliver held on to Barry's hand like a life line and took in his features as he lay in the bed. How could someone so happy, someone so full of life, be dying and say that he deserved it. What the hell was happening here that he didn't know about. What were they doing to him that Central City's best hero thought that he didn't deserve to be alive anymore.  
"Hey Barry....Come back to me. Just come back to me. I can't lose you."  
He looked up to the monitors again just to make sure that he was indeed alive. He looked down at his lap and thought about what he could have done to stop this from happening. If he had been more vocal about not wanting Barry to go, if he had-. Something was squeezing his hand. Oliver looked up to find Barry's hand squeezing his own. He followed up Barry's arm to his face where he saw his eyes flitting open.  
"Hey...."  
"O-Ollie?..." He tried to sit up wincing in pain as he shifted his chest and Oliver was up and lightly pushing him back into the pillows.  
"I'm here. I'm right here I'm not leaving."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why won't you leave me? Everyone else does. They all should. I'm the reason all of their lives were ruined..."  
"Barr....what's making you think that?"  
"In the Speed Force they showed me. I always do this. I always get people hurt, killed, I ruin everything. I'm a poison."  
"Hey. You are not anything like that do you understand? You are like a piece of sunshine that we are all lucky to have. Take this from someone who's been where you are right now. When Chase tortured me I was thinking along the same thing. But do you remember what you told me after that? You came all the way to Star City and you held me in your arms and you told me that I was worth saving from the darkness. That I was never, and that I never would be the man that he told me I was. So Barry if that's true for me then there is no chance it isn't true for you."  
"But I-"  
"There's no buts here Barry Allen. I love you with all my heart. You are my everything and seeing you like that. Holding you in my arms as you were dying and you told me that you deserved it. It ripped me to pieces. If anyone is every making you feel like anything less than the amazing man that you are I will personally see to it that an arrow goes in every single one of them. You are perfect. You have flashed your way into my heart and I would never have it any other way."  
"I love you Ollie."  
"I love you to."  
Barry slide himself over inch by inch until Oliver could lay on the bed with him. Oliver wrapped his arms around Barry and held him close letting Barry use him as a pillow. Oliver leaning and kissing the top of Barry's head as he drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you and I always will. You will never bleed again. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
